


The Naming of Things

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Written for the prompt Imshael + Names





	

There are those who believe that names hold magical power over the things named. He knows, of course, that names hold power only in the mind. But that which perceives the world necessarily also creates and defines it, and he has made excellent use of the power of names.

The naming of things is about truth, and about lies. It is about perception, which is both. If you call yourself human–if everyone calls you human–does that make it so, or does the truth lurk in your elven blood, awaiting its moment? If you erase the name your mother gave you, can you erase the pain she left you? The shame? If you call yourself Pride, is it a jest? A reminder? A warning?

If a name means one thing to the creature named, but something else to the rest of the world, where lies the power of definition? If you name yourself a spirit, and others name you a demon, which holds the more power? Or is planting the question enough in itself?

Some names are forgotten, and some are erased. Some names persist, though the things they hold in their meaning are nearly empty of the original contents. Some names are lost, though the owners abide.

He has kept his name for millenia now. He could have shed it, become something else. But he finds it still suits him. He chose it.


End file.
